


Alliance (a PJO/HOO and HP crossover)

by Shadow0Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0Wolf/pseuds/Shadow0Wolf
Summary: The Dark Lord has been killed and the Triumvirate has been overthrown. Both worlds don't know the other exists and are at the brink of another war. The Death Eaters have an alliance with Gaea's followers and the Triumvirate. Will the heroes and Wizarding Comunity be able to stop it all?~~~~~~~~~This story takes place after the Deathly Hallow(  Voldemort is defeated. Before the Epilogue) and Tower of Nero.__________!!ToA spoilers!!__________I know Tower Of Nero has not yet been released. I considered an alternative ending where Jason is the only dead member of the 7 but the others are still grieving.~~~~~~~I will try to follow the books as much as posible but will tweak the plots a bit to fit in my story.•••••••••None of the characters belong to me. All rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.Only the story line is my idea. Please don't plagiarise my works.None of the images belong to me either. Credit to rightful owners. Images found on Google.
Kudos: 9





	Alliance (a PJO/HOO and HP crossover)

** PROLOGUE **

(Find it here on [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/12860631/Alliance-PjoHoo-and-HP-crossover))

All was well with the half bloods. Kronos had been defeated and the Titans were bought under control. Unfortunately for them their joy was short lived. Then came the uprising of the Giants and the resurrection of Gaea. The second great prophesy called on 7 of the bravest demigods and their allies to defeat a primordial goddess. Both Greek and Roman legionaries fought with utmost bravery and courage. The war was finally over but not without great losses.

Just when the demigods thought they were done with war, then came Apollos punishment and banishment from the Olympian Council. Once again the demigods braved through it and defeated the Triumvirate, brought down Python and restored Apollo to all his glory.

This was by far the worst of the wars as both sides lost a great deal of life and left many more severely injured. Losing Jason, a courageous hero and son of Zeus, took a toll on everyone. His story speed like wildfire and instigated resentment towards the gods.

* * *

The wizarding war was finally over. The Dark Lord was finally defeated and blood prejudices were coming to an end. The war was bittersweet. The Wizarding Community lost a great deal of powerful witches and wizards who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. The majority of the remaining community was against the power and preference given to pureblood families. 

The Ministry also faced a lot of backlash for not taking the matter of the Dark Lord's uprising seriously. Protests broke out among the Wizarding World, threatening another war.

* * *

While both worlds, still unaware of the others existence are on the brink of another war, the enemies turn allies. The last standing followers of Gaea and the Triumvirate find out about the Wizarding Community and gather up the rest of the loyal Death Eaters.

* * *


End file.
